


Mischief and crime partners

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [19]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/3 of the "Easter Eggs and Puns Intended" companion. Set exactly after "The Parent Trap effect".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief and crime partners

“You wanna see something cool?” Liam asked. They had barely turned the knob.

“Depends.” Amy said, but closed the door before looking at him again, her hand resting against the doorframe. “Define cool.”

“Artsy cool.” He explained and then his eyes brightened. “And maybe you can help!”

Amy crossed her arms.

“Me? Helping with something artistic?”

“Come on.” Liam teased, punching her arm. “I know you are creative.”

She was silent for a few instants, then uncrossed her arms.

“Show me what it is and then I’ll decided if I can help.”

Liam smiled and crossed the small chalet. He closed the drawers and told Amy to get closer before he moved the dresser aside. When she saw what was behind it, on the wall, the girl gapped in awe.

“It’s an Easter Egg for future generations.” Liam told her and pulled a bag from under his bed. He unzipped it and Amy saw the contents: can after can of spray paint. He chose one for him and other for her. “So? Wanna help?”

She smiled and took the can.

“Hell yeah!” and then she shook her head. “Wait, the paint is supposed to go _where_?” after all, it seemed pretty complete.

“With that color, you can start here.” He pointed a section that had a white background and he went to his own section, on her right.

As they painted, under his instruction, all the sleep left Liam’s body, the fog of the booze gone as he focused on jus art more than anything else.

“I’m not much of a drawing and painting person.” He explained to Amy. “ I’m more of a crafter. But you know that.” She smiled. “It’s just… I’ve been drawing more ever since I had to ditch art school and when we got here… I knew I had brought all this paint for a reason. I guess I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Amy had nothing to say to it. They finished the painting in less than an hour and signed their names. It had the right size to be covered by the dresser and they smiled with the final product. Amy looked at Liam.

“You think we could do something similar in my room?”

He looked at her and smiled.

“Only if you still have the energy.”


End file.
